memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Clothing
Clothing refers to the variety of items worn by beings for various reasons, such as protection from environmental factors, personal comfort, modesty and safety or for cultural and religious meanings. Clothing is often heavily influenced by cultural factors and comes in a great variety of styles, ranging from plain and practical to elaborate and artistic designs. Many groups and organizations developed a specific type of clothing for their members to wear to signify their affiliation with this group, this is referred to as a uniform. Some uniforms featured identical clothing for all who wore it, others featured rules and guidelines to maintain uniformity while allowing some variation. Types of clothing ;Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) (a.k.a. fatigues) : The name of the military uniform that the armed forces of the United States have used as their standard uniform for combat situations since September 1981. The military personnel stationed at Area 51 in 1986 wore this uniform. ( ) ;Bodysuit : A leotard-like garment that may or may not have snaps at the crotch. It is usually form-fitting and sleeved, although some are sleeveless and are cut like a tank top. On Stardate 7004.1, Masako Clarke wore a "skin tight one-piece bodysuit". ( ) ;Dress : A type of clothing involving a skirt attached to a bodice, typically worn by females. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln wore a black dress to her meeting with Walter Takagi in Rome. ( ) ;Flight suit : A full body garment, similar to a jumpsuit, worn while flying a powered aircraft such as military airplanes and helicopters. These suits are generally made to keep the wearer warm, as well as being practical, and durable (including fire retardant). At a 1984 Halloween party, Roberta Lincoln dressed as Sally Ride by wearing a flight suit with that astronaut's name on it. ( , ) ;Frock coat : A Human male garment in the late 1800s on Earth. In 2268, the Melkotian recreation of Wyatt Earp wore a frock coat. ( ) ;Kilt : A type of skirt, typically worn by males and associated with several cultures, such as the Scots. ( ) ;Lab coat : A cloth overcoat with large pockets, often worn for utilitarian reasons. In 1974, Joel Singer wore a white lab coat while in India. Dr. Beverly Crusher often wore her overcoat while administering care for her patients, aboard Enterprise-D. ( , ) ;Nehru jacket : A hip-length tailored coat for men or women, with a stand-up collar. An apparel worn by Jawaharlal Nehru, the Prime Minister of India from 1947 to 1964. Khan Noonien Singh was rather fond of these jackets. ( ) ;Overcoat : A type of outerwear which covered and protected a person from the elements. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln wore an overcoat in Germany. ( ) ;Robe : A type of garment which was typically loose fitting with sleeves. In 2267, most of the people on Ceres wore robes. ( ) ;Sari : A sari was a strip of unstitched cloth that is draped over the body in various styles. This garment was common in India. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln met many women in India dressed in saris. ( ) ;Singlet : A one-piece collarless garment, also known as vest. This was a common type of clothing for Romulan servants in 2276. ( ) ;Skirt : A draped garment often made out of a single piece of material, commonly worn by females. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln wore a skirt while in Rome. ( ) ;T-shirt : A type of top, typically a short sleeved, buttonless, collarless garment which was pulled over the wearer's head to cover their torso. Many T-shirts sported designs or slogans. ( , ) ;Trousers : An item of clothing worn on the lower part of the body from the waist to the ankles, covering both legs separately. Such items of clothing were often referred to as pants in countries such as Canada and the United States of America. In 1984, Wilson Evergreen wore trousers in Antarctica. ( ) ;Turtleneck sweater : A garment with a close-fitting, round, and high collar that folds over and covers the neck. USAF Lt. Col. Fellini wore a similar one in 1969. In 1984, Wilson Evergreen wore a green turtleneck sweater in Antarctica. This became a part of the 2280s uniform for Starfleet personnel. ( , , ) ;Uniform : A set of clothing conforming to set rules to display an individual's allegiance to a certain group. Specialty clothing Clothing designed, and worn for, a specific purpose, to provide protection and abilities required for a specific task not given by normal clothing. ;Body armor : A type of clothing designed to protect the wearer from dangers such as assault. ( ) ;Emergency transporter suit : A special jumpsuit worn by test pilots which served as a homing device and transporter pattern enhancer. The suit allowed for the emergency beam-out of a person from an endangered vehicle. ( ) ;Engineering suit : A specialized type of clothing for use in the extreme environments around certain starship engineering equipment. ( ) ;Environmental suit : A specialized type of clothing used to project the wearer from hazards and maintain life-support in inhospitable environments. ;Hover suit : A special type of clothing worn by a participant in the game of hoverball. ( ) ;Isolation suit : A full body garment used by Federation anthropologists to conceel themselves from their subjects using a small cloaking device. ;Parka : A type of heavy jacket with a hood, often lined with fur, to protect the face from a combination of freezing temperatures and wind. Gary Seven and Khan Noonien Singh wore parkas while in Antarctica in 1984. ( ) ;Gi : A two-piece garment, consisting of loose-fitting trousers and a jacket, that was worn by martial arts enthusiasts. ( ) Headwear ;Beret : A type of cloth, felt or leather hat. In 1974, Roberta Lincoln wore a black beret in Germany. ( ) ;Fedora : A popular Human felt hat, often creased lengthwise down the crown and pinched in the front on both sides. In 1974, Viktor Lozinak wore at fedora in India. ( ) ;Flat hat : A Human male felt hat, usually dark in color, worn from the late 1800s onwards, a type of "cowboy hat". In 2268, the Melkotian recreation of Wyatt Earp wore a flat hat. ( ) ;Helmet : A type of hat design to protect the head, often covering a large area of the skull to achieve this goal. :Klingons have sometimes wore helmets. ( , |Armageddon Sky}}, Star Trek Into Darkness in 2266, the Master Computer of a race of Robots encountered by the crew of the forced several of the Enterprise crew it was holding captive to wear a special type of helmet which pacified them. ( ) ;Pith helmet : The pith helmet was a lightweight helmet made of cork or pith with a cloth cover, designed to shade the wearer's head from the sun. In 1974, Donald Archibald Williams wore a pith helmet while in India. ( ) ;Turban : A long piece of cloth, wound about the head to be used as a headdress. In 1974, turbans were quite popular in India among many peoples. ( ) Underwear Clothing typically worn under other garments ;Brassiere : An article of clothing that covered, supported, and elevated the breasts. ;G-string : A narrow piece of material which covers the genitals, and little else. Footwear ;Boots : A common type of footwear for many cultures in 2276. ( ) ;High heels : A sort of footwear which raises the heel of the wearer's foot significantly higher than the toes. Shannon O'Donnel was wearing high heels upon her return to Area 51 from Las Vegas on July 5, 1986. ( ) Accessories Decorative and/or functional items worn in addition to other clothing for aesthetic or cultural reasons. ;Baldric : A wide ornamental belt worn over one shoulder and around the waist. ;Earring : A piece of jewelery worn on the ear. ( ) ;Handkerchief : A piece of cloth used to wipe mucus. In 2269, Leonard McCoy suggested that Katalya Tremain find one. ( ) ;Necktie : A length of cloth worn about the neck and tied in a prescribed manner. In 1974, Gary Seven wore a necktie while posing as a businessman in New York. ( ) ;String tie : A Human male garment in the late 1800s on Earth. In 2268, the Melkotian recreation of Wyatt Earp wore a string tie. ( ) External link * Category:Clothing